Potions for Aurors in Training
by Eshe Returned
Summary: Potions textbook for use in the training of Aurors with regards to the required knowledge of potions necessary for passing the ABTs.


**The Dolere Poison**

You Will Need:

1¼ pt. Water

4-5 Newt Eyes

10 Lacewing Flies

½ ounceSnake Scales

2 pts. Aconite

2 ounces Scurvy-Grass

3 ounces Lovage

A standard size 5 steel cauldron

A Filtering Screen

Directions:

First, dice the newt eyes and shred the lacewing flies. Add them to the cauldron with the 1¼ pint of water, and bring to a slow boil. Next, add the snake scales whole. The potion should turn a violent orange colour. If it does not, add another diced newt eye. While the potion boils, crush the aconite and gather 1 ounce of the juices. Set the juice aside and dispose of the aconite plant in the proper manner. Next, add the scurvy-grass into the potion whole, stirring until the potion becomes thinner again. It should be the consistency of oil. Then, mince the lovage. Stir in one third of it, and add each additional third as the consistency returns to normal. Bring the cauldron down to a simmer and let it sit for three hours. During that time, run the aconite juices through the filtering screen at least five times until all the impurities are gone. Next, begin stirring the cauldron, and add the aconite juices to the moving liquid. Continue to stir the potion until it turns a bright purple then remove it from the heat. Leave the potion to sit overnight. When it turns dark purple and almost black, it is ready for use.

Warnings:

The aconite plant is EXTREMELY poisonous. Always dispose properly of unused portions.

Be sure the lovage is minced _extremely fine_. If it is not fine enough, it can cause the potion to explode.

If the aconite juices are added to still liquid, the result will be a highly volatile mixture.

This potion cannot be successfully made in a pewter cauldron, and will ruin anything less sturdy than a steel one.

The steel cauldron used in the making of this potion should be very carefully cleaned out as soon as possible.

Correction and Substitutions:

No substitutions can be made for this potion. If the colour of the potion is incorrect before adding the aconite juices, correction can be attempted by raising or lowering the heat and/or by stirring the potion vigorously. Potion that is not the correct colour after the aconite juices have been added cannot be corrected and must be disposed of in the proper manner.

Intended Purpose, Other Uses, and Possible Side-Effects:

This potion is a poison designed to inflame a portion of the amygdala, causing intense physical and emotional pain. The poison is usually administered one drop at a time as needed. Typically used as a torture device, it has since been banned by the Ministry of Magic except under controlled circumstances by licensed Aurors. This potion has no other known uses or side-effects. The poison in its incomplete form (before adding the aconite juices) induces a state of euphoria in many people with memory loss as a side-effect.

A Note on History:

This poison was created in the Dark Ages by Frances Belevere, a noted master of potions. Reportedly, he was working with a colleague on the Deafening Draught when that colleague stole his notes, and began to claim the work as his own. In order to retrieve his notebook, Mr. Belevere developed the poison and used it on the former colleague. After he successfully tested the poison several more times, he sold the recipe as an exclusive to the highest bidder, who happened to be the terrorist, "Hamil the Horrid". Hamil used it regularly until he was apprehended by the Ministry and killed. Since then, the Ministry has obtained the recipe and worked diligently to control its use. Ministers Florean and Sevire were instrumental in outlawing the poison's use by the general public. However, it was Melvin Sanderson who amended the laws to allow Aurors access to the recipe. This page is sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic Decree of 1833 for the Use of Reasonable Measures in Wizard Population Protection. This textbook is to be commissioned for use in official, Ministry sanctioned Auror Training Programs only.

A Note on Ethics:

This poison is only to be used in situations where there is concrete evidence of danger to the Wizarding population as outlined in the Decree for the Use of Reasonable Measures in Wizard Population Protection. Should this poison be used in situations that do not meet _all_ the guidelines for evidence _and_ degree of danger, the administer of the poison will be ordered to stand trial, and may receive a minimum sentence of five years and up to a maximum of life in Azkaban.


End file.
